Eternal Imperium
by Imperial Cannon Podder
Summary: In AU, Instead of TSAB, There are Belka Imperium. What happens when two universes are encounter each other? warning:Gore, Violance AliciaXChrono
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Every canon character, device, magic, ships, region, technology and other things are owned by seven arcs**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: In the beginning (N.I.C 292) **

"_And there will be ships of sky that heralded the day of reckoning..."_

_-Book of Angelius, considered as apocrypha by church of Sankt kaiser_

Near Uranus, Pirate ship _Gold tooth_

"Is this place safe, sir?" _Gold tooth_'s Communication officer are ask to captain.

"Sure, Those TSAB fools never know that we are here."

"Sir? Sensor are picking up some weird energies."

"What is it?"

"It seems that... holy crap!"

That word was last things that Pirate captain heard. Suddenly, Ships hulls are begin to glow with blue light. It 's structures are falling apart by massive force, and ship is blown into pieces.

Then massive blue vortex are created. And in the center of vortex, shape of ships are appeared...

"This is _Victory, _Our arrival has cause some trouble. I can see debris."

"Understood. Scan the debris. It may give us some information."

"This is _Terra, _jump are successful. You are safe to jump, fleet."

"Understood."

HDMS _Fortress_, orbit of Uranus.

"Scanning the system... no signs of imperial shipyards and fleet. No life signs on mars, primitive space satellites on orbit of Terra. Human life signs detected... signs of middchildan magic on Terra!"

"What? How can that possible?"

"I don't know, ma'am. But it seems that there are another faction who uses magic."

"Hmm... let me think about this."

"So, we contact Terran and find the source of that magical signs?"

"yes, I think we must do it quickly as possible. Engage FTL drive. Set course for orbit of Terra."

Earth, May 23.

On earth, leaders of earth's nations are freaked out. 30 Unknown flying objects are just appeared on earth orbit. And it seems that this 'aliens' are not going to leave orbit.

Fortunately for them. It seems that they have no intention to invade earth.

So leaders of earth are trying to make contact with these aliens...

Earth Orbit.

"Ma'am, sensors picking up the Communication signal, It seems that Terrans are trying to contact us." said the communication officer of _Fortress_.

"Good, Activate Holograms. I want to talk with them."

Fleetmaster Lindy Harlaown smiles. All thing is going well.

On earth, Above every major cities, a massive image of Green-haired women are appeared. Many peoples are stunned by these sight, and some are collapsed by heart attack.

To the amazed and shocked people of earth, A hologram of Harlaown started to speak.

"Hello, Peoples of Terra. My name is Lindy Harlaown, A fleetmaster of Imperium. No doubt many of you are thinking this is some sort of sci-fi joke, or Alien invasion. But this is a real and We have no intention to Invade your planet."

"Some are probably think that this is all fake. After all, how could a alien take human form instead of gray skins and big eyes?"

"I'm telling to you that, We are all same. I am human, too."

"Our Imperium are stretched across the stars, Claim many Star systems as territory. Our technologies are advanced beyond yours. But we are not here for conquest."

"We are here to help the humankind. There are many threat in universe, and If you joins our Imperium, We can solve your problems and protect your planet from enemies of humankind."

"Choice is yours, and I think that you will be wise."

With this words. Holograms are disappeared. Leaving a stunned peoples of earth who watched and heard the words of Fleetmaster.

**Base delta zero:**Thanks for advice and...

was a backwater colony before the fifty years(Which I will write later)war. During the mid-war period, Imperium are decide to turn entire Sol system(which were major battleground during the early years of war)into major fleet base. During the later times, Imperium Invasion fleets are stationed here.

After war, Terra is became one of the eight fortress worlds that guard Inner colonies and H.Q of Thirteenth fleet.

about that I use our worlds calendar. I change it on new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Gathering(May 27)**

The first contact with "Second Belka Imperium" created massive shock and awe to all humanity on earth.

One of the first major changes was religion. Appearance of Human-looking aliens are major blow to Creationism and many old religions. On the other hand, technologies given by Imperium are truly marvelous to earth, and many dangerous diseases, such as AIDS are begun to disappear from earth.

Several nations and guerillas, who trying to fight against the inevitable, were crushed quickly, And world saw the might of Imperium.

On the eastern side of the world, Imperium's Inquisitors are found the girl with powerful magical potential in the small city of japan...

Nanoha Takamachi is a nine year old girl, who lived in small Japaneses city of Uminari. Although her experience on past few month were very unusual and dangerous. She considered herself as regular girl.

However, this is changed dramatically on past few days. Unknown ships appearance, there contact with earth is not a great shock for her since she met "Alien" during her involvement in Jewel seed Incident. However, It seems that this "Second Belka Imperium" have interesting about her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Nanoha's ask to robed figure, who taken her into unknown place.

Robed figure are silence.

Nanoha's mind are begin to worry about her situation. '_Why they taken me? What they want? Is this Belkans are known about Raising Heart?"_

However, Nanoha's mind were messed up when she heard familiar voice_._

"Don't worry, Terran. We are not hurt you." It was a voice of Admiral Lindy Harlaown, mother of her friend, Chrono Harlaown.

"Admiral? Admiral Lindy Harlaown?" Nanoha's voice are filled with half hope, half fear.

"Admiral? No. I'm Fleetmaster of Imperium Expedition fleet."

Nanoha's heart filled with disbelief. _'She is not her! She is not a Admiral I know'_

Unknown to nanoha, Fleetmaster Haralown are confused. She scanned her mind and found that there are other Lindy Harlaown in this universe.

"Take her to my room. I will interrogate her personally.

"Who are you?" Nanoha's first question after she recovered from first initial shock.

"I am Lindy Harlaown. But I'm not a one who you know."

"H, how did you know that?"

"I cant tell you about that."

"Why do you taken me?" Nanoha are begin to think that she know about Raising heart.

"Because, You have linker core, and can use Midchildan magic. You even have device."

Nanoha trying to talk something, but she failed. Her mind are total chaos. _'She knows, She knows!"_

"I know that you met boy named Yuno Scrya, and involved in some nasty incident, which can kills you.

I know that you are met with another me of this universe. And helped organization called TSAB. I have all information about you."

"I don't know you. But I know many in your memories, my son, Amy, and Precia."

"I will return you to your families." with that word, two robed figures are entered room, take nanoha with them.

Lindy Harlaown smiled. It seems that situation become interesting.

"Fleetmaster? Can I speak with you" It was word of Inquisitor Erasmus, who accompanied on fleet.

"Why, Noble Inquisitor? Is there some problem?"

"Yes, my apprentice, Yagami Hayate are feel something unnatural, but familiar energy."

Harlaown stunned. she knows what is meaning of that.

"The book of darkness..."

"It isn't awaken yet. But I think that we must act quickly. Terran have no technologies to control book of darkness. Even our scientist are barely able to control book of darkness by implement and using chemical drugs on Its master."

"Current location of book of darkness?"

"On Uminari."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Every canon character, device, magic, ships, region, technology and other things are owned by seven arcs**

* * *

Chapter 3

Awakening

_HDMS_ _Fortress, _on orbit of earth

June 2, 2005(N.I.C 318)

"So... she is safe?" Said Fleetmaster Lindy Harlaown.

"we stabilized her magical power, and implanted her with artificial organics and limbs. It will give her much more resistance to influence of BoD." Said Inquisitor Erasmus. "However, there are one last thing to do."

"What is that?"

"A failsafe, Fleetmaster. But it can't stop the inevitable awakening."

"What kind of failsafe? Mind-wipe?" asked Harlaown.

"Well... no, not mind-wipe. We found more... civilized way."

Harlaown were actually surprised by that word. "What is that?"

"You adopt her as your daughter." Said Erasmus, almost smiling.

"Oh... Well. I will adopt her." Harlaown seem to love that idea. "I think Chrono is going to love this... by the way, Have you gathered much information about TSAB?"

"Yes, Fleetmaster. For what I acquired from mind-scanning the prisoners we captured on Terra, this TSAB, or Time-Space Administration Bureau can posed significant threat to our expedition fleet. However, there technologies are inferior to us. They archived tech-levels of Unification war era only recently, but even through there techs are inferior, they still possessed almost ten thousand ships. And have significant influence on Inner colonies."

"Fortunately, they ignored most of other planet because there lacks of magical technologies. They called this planets as Non-Administration Worlds. Terra is one of them and there are hundreds more."

"However, lack of communication from there agents on Terra might caused them to send fleet to investigate. It will blow our cover, and can jeopardize our entire operations."

"However, they may trying to communicate us, and make diplomacy with us. But we must prepare the worst."

"So, we must reinforce our fleet with more battleship. I already sent message to Inquisitorial conclave and told them to send more ships. They will reinforce the fleet with one battlegroup, consisting heavy cruisers, dreadnought, frigates and destroyers. If the situation goes hell, Elements of thirteenth fleet and another Inquisitorial task force will dispatch."

"Thanks for information, Inquisitor." said Harlaown. "I hoped that this situation can solved peacefully. I know that we will face another domination invasion very soon. And I don't want to waste our resource in this universe."

"I hoped that, too."

Earth

June 30

June 30 was a day that all things are started. Even through that scientist of expedition fleet work with no sleep and without rest, they can't stop the awakening of BoD.

Fleetmaster Harlaown and Inquisitor Erasmus, who expect this, are ordered full alert to fleet and installed Thirty AMF all over Uminari and negotiated Japanese government for put Uminari into direct control of Imperial Military administration. Although this caused uproar from citizens of Uminari, it was quickly silenced. On night, almost entire

In the House of Hayate, Lindy Harlaown and Erasmus are with Hayate. Unknown to hayate, Harlaown and Erasmus ordered the entire platoon of Knights to circled the house. They also hide there devices in the house for emergency.

Hayate are nervous, although her new mother and men named Erasmus are with her, she felt that they are hiding something. And there face are grim.

"What happened? Why you look so grim?" she asked.

Harlaown smiled. "It's all okay, my girl. Sleep well."

Hayate tried to tell more words, however, something are begin to happen

The old books are begin to vibrating and glowing brightly. then sudden flash blind her eye...

"GET DOWN!" Was the only thing Erasmus can said. He and lindy are crouched for cover and draw there device which they hide under the bed. Lindy gave telepathic order to activate AMF and aim her device at four figures. She knows that they are Wolkenritters, a defense program of BoD.

_Teleport, NOW! _Erasmus give telepathic order to ship. Then, all except for hayate(who are unconscious)are disappeared in light.

In the hanger of the _Fortress, _Almost hundred knights are nervously watching the center of hanger. And waiting for the incoming enemies. Suddenly, six mans are appeared on the center of hanger and all of knights are aim there device(Middchildan)or move closer to them(Belkan).

Inquisitor Erasmus, while he point the edge of his blade device to red haired woman's neck, cried:"I am Inquisitor Erasmus of Second Belkan Imperium! You are ordered to lay down your weapons and SURRENDER!"

Signum is very confused about this situation. She heard the voice that told them to surrender. What gave her concern is that he told that he was form Second Belkan Imperium, which she never know.

However she found that hundreds of magic-users are pointing there weapons to them and one robed men are pointing his blade at her neck. She trying to activate her device, Levantine, but strangely, it didn't respond to her call. Other Wolkenritters are reports similar problem.

"Surrender now." said the men.

"Never!" Signum tries to assault him with her fist, however, when her fist almost reaches the nose of men, unearthly screaming are flooded to her mind, made her to collapse on floor with other Wolkenritters.

"Well, well. It seems that you are defeated." said the men, while kicked the signum hard. She tried to grab his foot. but then, the screaming are even more louder and sinister. He take off his robe, and revealed his face.

Red, bloody eyes. The eyes of murderer. The eyes of true monster which made everyone(including most of knights except for Fleetmaster, some veteran knights and Wolkenritters)feels chill in there spine. But what make them more disturbed is his skin which almost pale as dead men.

"Knights, stun them. And take them to interrogation room." said the Erasmus.

Hayate Yagami are awoke and find that she is not in her bed. She was in the hospital. She blinked her eye and found Lindy Harlaown and Chrono Harlaown.

"What...what happened mom? I saw the lights and... why am I here?"

Both Harlaown are smiled. "It will be take some time to explain." said Chrono Harlaown.

"From the information from Wolkenritters, it seems that TSAB are aware about BoD." Said Erasmus. "They will on the move, sooner or later."

"Then, we must fortifying the jump points and Terra." said Lindy Harlaown. "And I want to scout the near systems so we can know where they are and where they coming."

"It won't be a problem. we have ten deep space probes. And there sensors are incapable to detect our ships."

"Very well. Now, we must prepare for coming storm."

* * *

P.S Sorry for being late. My computers was out of order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Every canon character, device, magic, ships, region, technology and other things are owned by seven arcs**

* * *

Chapter 4

First Contact Part 1

Deep space, near Sol

July 1, 2005(N.I.C 318)

Admiral Lindy Harlaown of TSAB stand on the bridge of her ship _Asura _with concern about the information she received. In the past month, something strange are happens on Non-Administration World 97. All contact with agents on that world lost since May 23. and intelligence are worried that this may related to the Book of Darkness, highly dangerous lost logia of ancient time.

Harlaown sighed. She worried about the Nanoha Takamachi who she personally like. Fortunately, she commands small Destroyer group and have enough strength to stop the BoD.

However, unknown to her, Something is watching her and her fleet.

Deep space survey Probe 112 are detected the TSAB destroyer group and sending the information about the energy reading, weapon system and others to Fleet command. Because of its advanced stealth system, TSAB ships sensors are unable to find probe. It watched the fleet are activating there jump drive and send warning to Command.

"Get ready." said Fleetmaster Lindy Harlaown. "They are coming."

All crew of TSAB Ships are almost shocked to death when they exited hyperspace. In front of them were Two ships, which are almost twice of there ships size

"What the hell... Admiral! Our sensor can't detect those ships!"Harlaown was truly shocked by the words of Operator. '_What the hell?' _However, she even more shocked when she heard the another voice.

"_Peacemaker _is firing on the unknown ships!" Harlaown knows the captain of the _Peacemaker, _who are young, hot-headed. But this was madness even by his inexperienced statues. "Open com channel to _Peacemaker! _We must stop that Fools before he can do more harm!_"_

On screen, the captain of _Peacemaker _are appeared.

"Captain! Are you insane? Stop firing at unknowns!"

"Sir, but..."

"Stop now, DAMN IT!"

"Assholes." Fleetmaster Harlaown muttered. Who command that ship must be completely crazy or fool. Even now, the energy bolt that fired by that ship are missed the target.

'_I think I must teach them a lesson.' _Harlaown think, and begin to mind-scan the TSAB ships. She can sense the emotions of the crew. However she also feels something strange:Very familiar soul.

It feels like that she...

Harlaown suddenly realized the possibility that she never think before:What if there are another she in this universe?

_'This is getting more and more interesting.' _She thought.

Admiral Harlaown shivered suddenly. She felt something are pierced her head.

"Admiral, I'm Getting a radio transmission from unknowns!" Admiral Harlaown's eye are widened by this.

"On Speaker!"

"..This is Cruiser _Fortress _of Second Belka Imperium Expedition Fleet to TSAB ships. You are order to power down your Vessel and prepare to be boarded. Resistance is futile. I repeat, power down our vessel, or be destroyed."

Admiral Harlaown are trying to suppress her panic. '_Second Belka Imperium? What the fuck is that thing? Ancient Belka are destroyed!'_

"Admiral? Those ships are powering there weapons." Said the Sensor operator. Who are nervously looking at her.

Harlaown draw a deep breath.

Then she gave order.

"Power down the ship. Tell the others to do the same."

"Yes, Admiral."

TSAB ship _Asura, _Near Jupiter

The crew of Asura are nervously watching the Imperium shuttle coming through the forcefield of hanger. They all worried about the true intention of this unknowns.

Admiral Harlaown are with her bridge crew. she wished that this Imperium are not angered by foolish attack of _Peacemaker._ If they are, Then she and all crew of fleet are dead.

The Airlock of Shuttle are opened and 5 armed guards are exited if. They all wore the Dark gray military uniforms and all carries the Device. Three of them are carrying the Device similar to the device used by TSAB only Except that this device are resembled guns than staff. Others are Armed with the strange device that resembles the sword. They all keep there eyes to the crew.

Then she got surprise of her life.

Next to armed guards. A green haired woman who wears the Uniform are exited. Unlike the guards, she wore completely black uniform and wear peaked cap with Golden cross surrounded by an oakleaf wreath insignia.

Admiral Harlaown and other crew immediately reconsigned the woman and almost have heart attack.

It was Lindy Harlaown.

"But... but..." Admiral Harlaown can't speak. She and other crew were almost shocked to death by that sight. Only word she can speak was "How?"

Seeing her surprised, Fleetmaster Harlaown are grinned. "Well, **I am you, Lindy**."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Every canon character, device, magic, ships, region, technology and other things are owned by seven arcs**

Chapter 5

First Contact Part 2

Near Jupiter jump point, Sol System

"So, Let me introduce myself." Said Fleetmaster Harlaown. "My Name is Lindy Harlaown, and I am a fleetmaster of Imperial navy."

"I'm Admiral Lindy Harlaown of TSAB Navy." Admiral Harlaown Introduced herself. "I am here to Investigate a communication blackout from our agents of Non-Administration World 97."

"You mean Terra. Well, for your agents, they are treated as POW, and currently confined on our ship's brig."

"You imprison them?"

"What? Terra is now under **OUR **protection. And for the commander of Expedition Fleet and representative of Imperium, I have to insure the security of Terra and Fleet."

"You have no authority to claim this world is under your protection." Admiral Harlaown said, Obviously annoyed by the claim of Fleetmaster.

"And you have no authority to spying this planet and recruit the Terran as your mage." Fleetmaster said."And for that authority thing, I received full authority from Her Divine Majesty and to act anything to insure the safety of fleet and other humans who are willingly accept to help us."

"Fine... Why are come to this universe? What is your intention here?" said Admiral, who are disturbed and annoyed by the word of Fleetmaster.

"That's classified. But if you don't provoke us and help us, there will be no problem."

Admiral Harlaown are annoyed a bit. There are BoD somewhere on that world. And this Imperium are obviously never know, or never care about that thing. However, she was shocked by the next world of Fleetmaster. "And for the Book of Darkness, we are controlled the situation and don't need your help."

_'They know? They **KNOW!' **_Admiral Harlaown almost shout.

Seeing the wide-eyed looking of Admiral's face, Fleetmaster laughed in her mind. It will be funny to Scan her mind when she met Hayate.

"How?" Admiral Harlaown, who are dumbfounded by the revelation, are barley able to speak.

"that will need a lots of explanation. Well, how about meeting the Master of that Book? It will be interesting experience."

Admiral Harlaown are recovered from shock, and speak. "Who is the master of BoD?"

Fleetmaster Harlaown smiled. "Her name is Hayate Yagami, and she leaved on Uminari city of Terra."

"...So we are able to prevent the power of BoD to destroy her body."

"Your Imperium have amazing technology indeed." Admiral Harlaown are impressed by the technologies of this Imperium. If the TSAB can allied with them, there will be many profits.

Fleetmaster Harlaown are happy. From what she read from Admiral's mind, it seems that she meets the reasonable man to negotiate.

A hours after, TSAB Fleet command are received transmission from fleet they send to NAW#97.

It makes entire TSAB upside down. It said that fleet are encounter the Human from another Universe and needed skilled negotiator.

On July 3, first treaty between TSAB and Imperium are signed.

But puppeteers behind the curtain are not very pleased...

"They are threat to stability and order."

"We must watch them closely."

"They will never threaten the TSAB and US."

"In time, we will destroy them."

"I felt something behind those TSAB. There so-called high council are totally mystery to us."

"Yes. We must prepare for worst. Her Divine Majesty and Prophets said that there will be great conflict in this Universe."

"If they trying to interrupt our sacred task, we will crush them."


	6. History of Imperium1

**History of Imperium-1**

Part 1:Ashes and Ruin-Fall of First Imperium.

"Centuries before, we are crushed by our ancient enemies. They broke our proud nation and burned our Beautiful Motherland into ruin."

-Part of Sankt Kaiser Sophia Augustina's Inauguration speech.

_Elephants lives long, and die slowly and painfully._

Most Historian agrees that First Imperium are begin to decline at Terran Year 1264. Imperium was(and are)Multiracial Nation Include Midchildan(60% of total population), a old rival of Belkan. For seven centuries, midchildan are mount resistance against the rule of Belkan Sankt Kaisers, And for seven centuries, belkan are crushed the Midchildan rebellion, assassinated the leaders of Resistance. However, despite the best efforts of Belkan, they can't simply crush the rebellion:they are too numerous. And Belkan population are much lower than midchildan. It also brought the Imperium a bigger enemy:Financial trouble.

For Two centuries, Imperium are slowly crumble. Most of Imperial fleet that guarded the outer systems are disbanded because of financial trouble. Many planets are become semi-independence. And Imperium are begin to die slowly... until the fateful day of Terran year 1570.

_Disaster struck-Massacre of loyal family._

July 10th was the day that every Belkan are shocked and lamented. The Saint's Cradle, a ship that housed entire family of Sankt kaiser, are heading to Planet Belka for celebrate the Unification Day, a National Holyday of Belka. However, when they reached the Sector 0010, five hundred capital ships are emerged from Hyperspace and ambushed Cradle. Fleet were belong to midchildan resistance.

For two centuries, resistance are manage to captured many of outer systems in secret. From there, they can build the fleet, training there soldiers. When they saw the right moments of attack,(Belkan are overconfident about the power of cradle, so the escort was minimum.)they secretly moving there fleet to Sector 0010 by using uncharted jump point.

Although the Cradle was powerful enough to annihilate half of the fleet, it can't withstand the power of fleet. Most of Loyal family are killed when the cradle are destroyed. Only Hilda Segbrecht, a eighth child of Sankt Kaiser Matthias Segbrecht are escaped to one of the cruiser that survived the ambush. However, because of battle damage, ship is lost in hyperspace, and she is considered killed.

_The Fall-death of first Imperium._

Initial shock from massacre are devastate entire Imperium. Many planets and system are already rebelled. This became even worse when massive fleets of midchildan resistance(now called themselves "Midchildan Confederacy")are appeared from outer systems. Quickly, most of eastern Imperium(including midchilda) are lost to confederacy, and Imperial Fleet can't hold a line against the onslaught of confederacy fleet.

At 1610, Imperial Fleet are withdrew to belka and other Fortress. line of defense are broken, and Confederacy fleet are able to take most of Western Imperium.

At 1645, Confederacy mount daring assault to throne world of Belka. Sheer brute force of Invasion fleet are annihilate most of the Home fleet drydocks and shipyard over Belka, and invasion fleet bombarded the planet with thermonuclear weaponry. Only the combined might of remaining Home fleet and reinforcement from other system can broke the siege. However, damage was already done. Most of home fleet are destroyed, surface of planet are devastated, And half of system are taken by Confederacy.

On 1650, only twenty systems are remained in Imperium's hand. Others are all taken by confederacy. Belka became broken, dead nation that only shadows and ruins of its former glories are remained...

Until the one person rise to position of Fleetmaster...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Every canon character, device, magic, ships, region, technology and other things are owned by seven arcs**

"_Admiral's Log, December 1, year 0065._

_It has been a five month since our first contact with Humans of another universe. For a few month, it was total chaos to us. We know that in theory, there are infinite number of alternate universe. However, theory and reality are different. For now, decided that we never disclose the existence of this Imperium._

_I reviewed the data that given by myself of that universe. It was much bloodier then our universe. Hell, saint king unification war is nothing compare to this universes Reunification war. However, strange thing is that there is no recode of history between -0007 to 0056 for unknown reason._

_I felt that there are something big or sad event are happened in this missing years._

_Now, I am on NAW 97 as ambassador of TSAB. This world are changed beyond recognition during past few month. I even hear that they are building colony on moon(A natural satellite of this world.)and mars(a fourth world of this system)and it will finish in 2012.(year 0072_

_This is admiral Lindy Harlaown of TSAB. Log end."_

**Chapter 6**

**Shadow on Horizon**

Earth, Sol System

December 1, 2005

Uminari, Night.

Two Shadowy figures are heading to House of Hayate undetected by guards. however, they were not entirely undetected...

Knight Commander Chrono Harlaown are currently watching the Movement of two masked figure using the security devices that scattering all over the city.

"Alpha Squad, ready to spring the trap." he ordered. "Beta and Delta, block every escape route with traps."

Two intruder are approaching the house. however when they are arrived at 700m from house, Suddenly a magical barrier are appeared and surrounding them. They realized that they are directly moving into trap and tried to run. However, sudden burst of energy are knocked them into unconscious instantly.

Chrono Harlaown and other knights are approached the two unconscious intruders. However they noticed that two masked intruders are changed to cat girls. "I saw them some times before." Chrono muttered. "There name are Aria Liese and Lotte Liese... Take them to ship. Tell the Fleetmaster and Inquisitor that we probably have troubles in near future."

HDMS _Fortress_

"Aria Liese and Lotte Liese, a familiar of Fleetmaster Graham." said Fleetmaster Lindy Harlaown. "Well, more like Admiral Graham."

"It seems that our presence here are alerted him." said Inquisitor Erasmus. "He already tried to sabotage our plan. If he unable to achieved his goal, he may trying to initiate full scale war between us and TSAB."

"It's really troublesome." fleetmaster muttered. "He never trusted us. He probably think that we are trying to use the power of BoD to against them. Well, that's half truth. By the way, how do you think about prisoners? Do you think that we should reveal them?"

Erasmus smiled. "Well, I have better plan."

TSAB _Asura, _December 2.

"Admiral Harlaown!" said Fate Testarossa. Who recently declared innocence in final trial.

"Fate! It's good to see you!" Said Admiral Harlaown, who like to see her daughter-like-figure.

"Admiral Harlaown, It's nice to meet you again." said Admiral Gil Graham. "Command appointed me as her inspector."

"Good to see you, sir." Admiral Harlaown smiled.

"Yes... and may I have some discussion with Enforcer Harl-" his word were cut by the speaker. "Admiral Harlaown, Admiral Graham. Please come to Bridge."

On bridge, Harlaown and Graham are arrived. "Fleetmaster Harlaown want to talk you both, ma'am."

"Open COM channel." On monitor, a Fleetmaster Harlaown in her black uniform are appeared. "Admiral Harlaown, Admiral Graham, it's nice to meet you." said fleetmaster. "However, I must inform that there are Fleet Reinforcement in week. Fleet will reinforced by twenty cruisers and four carriers."

"Wait, that's unacceptable." said Graham. "that's almost a half of fleet. what is your true intention with that size of fleet?" there are some suspicious in his voice.

"Because, Admiral. We have some serious security breach at last night." Admiral Harlaown were surprised. "Well, but why ships? Why not more troops?"

"Because," Fleetmaster replied. "someone powerful is behind that attack. It seems that this person are from TSAB." Admiral Harlaown notice glare from Fleetmaster which directed to Admiral Graham. She realized that something was wrong.

'_Does she means...' _Admiral Harlaown think.

"I apologize." said Admiral Graham. "It must be Rogue Element within TSAB."

"We accept the apologize." said Fleetmaster. However she still glared at Admiral Graham.

_'It seems that they are never believing me entirely.' _Admiral Graham think.

_'I felt that something big will coming...' _Admiral Harlaown think.

_'Foolish one, you will face the prize of dare defy us and trying to harm my daughter.' _Fleetmaster Harlaown think.

Uminari.

Fate Testarossa are arrived on uminari via shuttle.(Teleportation are under strict control of Imperium) a first thing she notice was presence of Imperium Military who control the city. There are two soldiers who escort her to midori-ya.

She entered the midori-ya, and greeted by nanoha's family;Takamachi Kyouya and Takamachi Miyuki and finally, Nanoha herself.

However, before she can speak more with them, a door are opened again. Fate looked at door, and frozen.

There are two man standing at door. One are Chrono Harlaown, althrough he wears the Woodland Camouflage of Imperium army. Another are... a woman with blood hair.

Fate realized that she saw her before. It was what she sawed at her mother's Laboratory. It was what her mother was wanted. It was her. Although she is bigger. Fate can recognize her.

Alicia Testarossa. A genetic sister of herself.

"Did... did we chose wrong time?" said Chrono Harlaown. Who were surprised by sudden event.

"Fate? Is that you?" Said Alicia.

"You... you can't be her! She is..."

"Dead. In this universe, but not in mine." said Alicia. "Well, actually I died once."

"So... what about your life?" Alicia asked while drinking Tea.

"It was... somewhat unpleasant..." Said fate, then she began to told her life story.

Alicia quietly listen her life story. However, she felt disbelief(A.N:Precia was not entirely crazy in her universe.)and sadness about her sister's life. "But I still love her." Fate said with teardrop.

Alicia hugged her silently. "You can cry, sister. It's okay."

Then Fate cried. Everyone, including chrono and nanoha silently watched them.

After Fate finished crying, they order some tea and cakes. Mood of midori-ya become much better when Nanoha and Fate begin to talk about Uminari and Nanoha's family. After a hour of talking, alicia and chrono leaved because Fleetmaster Harlaown called them. Before they leave, Fate asked a question. "in your universe, is my mother loved me?"

Alicia smiled. "yes. She always loved you. She was proud when you entered Imperial Military Academy. And I certain that you will be find happiness and new family."

Fate smiled with small tear. "Thank... you."

TSAB _Asura_, That night.

Admiral Gil Graham was sitting on sofa in his room. Things are not going as his plan. Those wacky Imperium are messing up with BoD. Although they said that they are 'pacified' that book, he can't believe it. TSAB are trying to control BoD many times, and each one was disastrous failure. However, if they really succeed to control BoD, it could be even worse. They might trying to expand to TSAB Sphere of influence, which can caused mass panic if the existence of powerful military force from Alternate Universe are revealed.

Admiral Harlaown was not helpful. It seems that she believe that this problem can solved peacefully. Chrono Harlaown and many others are same as Admiral Harlaown.

Graham sighed. It seems that he need some refreshment.

December 5. HDMS _Fortress_'s conference room_._

"All here? Good. Then let's start." said Fleetmaster Harlaown. Other shipmasters and fieldmasters are take a seat. "Data gathered from our scouts during past two days show that there are massive fleet assemble on major navy bases of TSAB, Including the Kaiserstadt, which known to this universe as TSAB HQ. It clearly shows that TSAB are trying to attack us with that fleet. Any suggestion?"

There was silence, than one shipmaster speak. "Pre-emptive Strike. We must neutralize there ships as many as we can. We are still outnumbered by twenty to one."

"No, we can't do that." shipmater Alicia Testarossa said. "It will give them right reason to attack us. We must ready until they provoked us first."

"But we can't fight them in war of attrition! Even if we can win, it will bleed us badly. And beside, we can't expect more reinforcement except for what we have now!"

"That's when we fight them with conventional way." shipmaster Testarossa replied. "however, we have many advantage. Our phase jump drive are undetected by enemy sensors. And they can't break our Stealth system. They can't even target us because of our ECM. We can win this by achieve rapid dominance."

"Shock and awe." one of fieldmaster said. "I agree on shipmaster's opinion. Also, it seems that TSAB ships are inferior to us in weapon system and their fighter capabilities are almost non-existence. "

"we can also initiate commerce raiding." another fleetmaster said. "We can wear down their resolve, hurt their moral, and most importantly, collapsing their economy. For this, we need more corvette, frigates, destroyers, light cruisers and carriers. Battlecruisers and Fast Battleships are also needed."

"That's all good plans." Fleetmaster Harlaown smiled. "Now, let's drawing the war plan."


End file.
